hypo_bbfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 is the current official first installment of Big Brother. This season holds 16 houseguests who are competing for a $500,000 cash prize. Production Background Big Brother is a television reality game show that follows a group of contestants, known as HouseGuests, who are living together in a custom-built home under constant surveillance. The HouseGuests are completely isolated from the outside world, and can have no communication with those not in the house. The contestants are competing for a $500,000 grand prize, with weekly competitions and evictions determining who will win the show. Houseguests The Houseguests were revealed on August 6. Summary Week 1 During the first week of the season the house became unknowingly divided with several different alliances targeting one another. Christy Ward became the first Head of Household of the season after tackling the first HOH competition. Her suspicions of Mindy's attitude towards others and Byron's physicality prompted her to nominate them on Day 4. Calvin snagged the Power of Veto on Day 6 and decided not to use it the following day. After the decision, a large outburst erupted between Mindy and Christy when a conversation about game-play turned bitter. The argument fueled Christy's fire to round up the house to evict Mindy on eviction night. On Day 8, in a 8-5 decision, the house chose to evict Mindy. Her eviction caused an argument of morality between Cat and Christy as she walked out of the house. Week 2 Kicking off week two, Marcus won the second Head of Household competition giving him power for the week. Marcus began to deliberate on which targets to go after and conversed with his alliance of Derick, Kyle, and Calvin. On Day 10, Marcus nominated Jackson and Michael for eviction citing Jackson's egotistical habits and Michael's immaturity. Derick snagged the Power of Veto on Day 11 and quickly discussed with Marcus on the merits of its use. Marcus advised not to use it to prevent anymore blood on his hands but also included to talk with the house. After some deliberation, Derick ultimately decided not to use it, leaving Jackson and Michael on the block. Kyle and Calvin got into a disagreement as they discussed who should be sent home. Calvin vouched for Jackson saying that he is a smart player that is useful for our numbers. Kyle, however, disagreed by saying Michael is closer with him than Jackson ever would be with their alliance. On Day 15, the house decided to evict Jackson in an 8-4 vote. Voting History Gallery 08-07-17_4-28-25_PM.png|Cat lashes out against Christy after Mindy's eviction 08-07-17_4-27-35_PM.png|Mindy says goodbye to Cat after her eviction. 08-06-17 12-19-11 PM.png|Christy discussing Mindy's behavior with Jackson and Courtney. 08-06-17 12-17-12 PM.png|Mindy talks with her alliance about their game-plan after the first nominations. 08-05-17 4-54-30 PM.png|The Livingroom Season1CastPromo.png|The Season 1 official cast promo 08-06-17 3-15-02 PM.png|Christy vowing to send Mindy home after their fiery confrontation. 08-06-17 3-08-05 PM.png|Mindy's confrontation with Christy. 08-08-17 7-58-47 PM.png|Cat tries to persuade Derick to form an alliance together. 08-10-17 5-20-58 PM.png|Calvin and Kyle engage in an argument on deciding whether to send Jackson or Michael home. 08-10-17 5-21-27 PM.png|Cat tries to persuade Takisha into joining her side of the house. Category:Official Seasons